My Hero Academia: Trouble in Summertime
by toucansoup
Summary: Class 1-A's summer plans were supposed to be a fun time at Lake Ichijoji, but that all changed when a strange rain causes everyone in the class to be transported to a place they've never been or seen before. Together, they must all unite to overcome this new obstacle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _Hello! This is my first time writing a My Hero Academia story, so please bear with me. I try to update when I can._

Izuku Midoriya (Deku) starts his day off as he normally would, waking up at 6 A.M by his alarm clock in his dorm room at U-A High School. He opens his eyes and looks out of the window, at the green trees below surrounding the dormitorium. He goes over to his bathroom and starts to wash his green hair with warm water, refreshing himself and rubbing some on his face. He wipes himself dry with a towel and starts to brush his teeth. He hears a knock on the door. Deku is startled, letting out his recognizable yelp. He walks over to the door, still brushing his teeth, and opens it. Deku sees Eijiro Kirishima, his friend and classmate from Class 1-A. He's already dressed and ready for the day.

Kirishima: "Hey Midoriya! What's happening?"

Deku: "Oh, hey Kirishima, what brings you here?"

Kirishima: "I wanted to let you know that we're going to try to head out to a lake for a week this summer, and you should totally come with us!"

Deku: "This summer?"

Deku glances over to an All-Might Calendar™ on his wall. The month is June, and most of the summer month is crossed out with "Spending time with All-Might". Deku frowns a bit and looks down at Kirishima's feet.

Deku: "I don't know, I had plans already made Kirishima, but thanks for inviting me."

Kirishima: "Aw, come on Midoriya! We want everyone to be able to go so we can spend time together before school starts later this year."

Deku: "Are you sure we can even go? Will Mr. Aizawa be okay with this?"

Kirishima chuckles a bit.

Kirishima: "You see, about that.."

Deku: "You haven't asked?!"

Kirishima: "Well, we were kind of hoping you could help us out with that."

Deku: "What? Why me?"

Kirishima: "Well, we feel that Mr. Aizawa would actually listen if it came from you. Kaminari and I already tried."

Deku: "You think he'll say yes if I ask?"

Kirishima: "Sure he will! Come on Midoriya, pleaseee?"

Deku: "Alright, I'll ask him after class."

Kirishima: "Sweet! Thanks Midoriya, I'll catch you later."

Kirishima takes off and runs down the hall and around the corner. Deku watches him majestically run away and he walks back into his dorm room and closes the door. Deku walks over to his calendar and puts his hand on it. The picture for the month of June is of All-Might jumping up with his fist in the air, the hero smile on his face.

Deku: This is going to be a summer alright..


	2. Chapter 2

Deku, who is now dressed in his school uniform, heads down to the cafeteria where everyone from his class is eating breakfast. He gets in line to get his breakfast and grabs a wooden tray to put his food on. After getting his food, he looks around at the tables to see if he can find the table with his friends. Sure enough, after a second of looking, he spots Ochaco Uraraka waving her arms around to signal him over. Deku smiles and walks over to the table she is at.

Deku: "Hey guys," he says to everyone else at the table, which is Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, and Shoto Todoroki.

Tsu: "Hi Midoriya," she says in her distinctive frog voice.

Deku rests his tray down and sits down at the table.

Uraraka: "What happened? You took so long we were starting to think you weren't coming down for breakfast." Uraraka says, taking a bite of a bacon strip.

Deku: "Oh, well Kirishima came by and we talked for a bit. I guess I lost track of time."

Iida: "Students are not supposed to fraternize that long! This is a fundamental rule that must not be broken!"

Tsu: "What did you guys talk about, ribbit?"

Deku: "He asked for help with that summer plan he had, to go to the lake."

Uraraka: "Oh, Ashido was talking to us about that earlier."

Todoroki: "Yeah, he swung by my dorm too."

Iida stands up from his chair and does a karate-chop motion with his hand as he exclaims: "What? How dare they not consult the classroom representative?"

Tsu grabs him by the arm and pulls him back down to his seat.

Tsu: "I think you just answered your own question, ribbit."

Uraraka: "Do you really think Aizawa would let us go?"

Deku: "Well, Kirishima wants me to ask Mr. Aizawa to see if I can convince him."

Uraraka: "Are you going to ask?"

Deku: "Yeah, I'll see Mr. Aizawa after class."

Tsu: "Oh boy, I'd sure love to go spend a week at the lake."

Todoroki: "Me too, I'm a bit stressed out."

Iida: "I don't know about this, perhaps we could practice our hero moves and catch up on our schoolwork instead."

Uraraka: "Aw, come on Iida, surely you of all people deserve a break. You are our class rep after all."

Iida: "I suppose you're right Uraraka, I'll think about it some more over the course of today. In the meantime, it's time for class!"

Everyone gets up and starts to walk away. Deku's eyes widen.

Deku: "Huh? Wait a minute, I didn't even get to finish my breakfast!" Deku says as he quickly finishes eating.

After Class, Later That Day

Hero lessons with Mr. Aizawa has ended for the day, and Mr. Aizawa stands over his desk organizing papers by tapping them on the desk so they stack nicely. Everyone except him and Deku remain in the room.

Deku: "Uh, Mr. Aizawa? Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Sure Midoriya, what do you need?"

Deku: "Well, it's just that I was wondering, since it's almost summer, if you could let us go to the lake."

Mr. Aizawa: "Didn't Kirishima already tell you that I said no? My answer hasn't changed."

Mr. Aizawa turns and is headed for the door with all of his supplies in his bag.

Deku: "Please Mr. Aizawa, I really do think we deserve this break. Everyone has been working very hard, especially after the exams. We could practice our moves and hero stuff while we're there."

Mr. Aizawa stops and sighs. He turns his head to the side.

Mr. Aizawa: One week. That's it.

A smile appears on Deku's face and he clenches his fists together in happiness.

Deku: "Thank you Mr. Aizawa!"

Mr. Aizawa: "Don't forget your hero work."

Deku: "I won't, I'll tell the others!"

Aizawa continues forward and walks out of the classroom.

Deku also leaves the classroom, but he is tugged by someone and he is pulled around the corner.

Deku: "AH!"

Deku sees that he was pulled by Kaminari and Kirishima.

Kaminari: "So, what happened?"

Deku: "With what?"

Kirishima: "With Aizawa, did he say yes?"

Deku: "Oh, he said it's fine as long as we practice our hero work."

Kirishima and Kaminari look at each other and smile. They high-five with both hands look back at Deku.

Kirishima: "Alright, sweet! Thanks Deku!"

Kaminari: "Yeah, thanks Deku!"

They both take off down the hall and to the dorm rooms to let everyone know of the plan. Deku smiles and watches as they run off.


	3. Chapter 3

With their summer officially started, the class of 1-A have all agreed to attend the trip to the lake. Deku has a camping bag on his back instead of his traditional school bag. Likewise, the rest of the class, who is lined up outside to board a bus to the lake, is also packed and ready.

Hagakure: "I can't believe we're actually going! I've been waiting for so long to kick back and relax!"

Jirou: "Yeah, me too I guess."

Mr. Aizawa stands by as the students load the bus.

Aizawa: "Remember, only one week. Please don't waste all of your time."

Kirishima: "You can count on us, Mr. Aizawa!"

Aizawa: "Yeah.."

Mr. Aizawa sighs and he turns and walks away.

Aizawa: "Have fun everyone."

Everyone in unison replies with: "Thanks Mr. Aizawa!"

Bakugou: "Hey Kirishima, why did you even want to go to this stupid place? You really want to spend a whole week of your summer with these dorks?"

Kaminari: "Geez Bakugou, lighten up a bit."

Everyone has now boarded the bus and is seated. Deku sits next to Uraraka, and next to him is Kirishima and Bakugou. Both Deku and Bakugou have the window seat. The bus starts driving them away from UA and down the road to the lake.

Uraraka: "So, Deku, what other plans do you have for the summer?"

Deku: "Well, I was supposed to be spending time with All-Might right now, but the whole lake thing pushed it to next week.."

Uraraka: "Oh, I see. Does he know you're going to the lake?"

Deku: "Yeah, I told him about it a few days ago to let him know what happened."

Uraraka takes out a bottle of water and takes a drink from it.

Uraraka: "Oh, cool."

She looks a bit disappointed, like she missed an opportunity to ask him something.

Towards the front of the bus is Jirou and Kaminari. Her earphones are plugged into her phone and she has her eyes closed, listening to music. Kaminari rests his head against the window and looks out at the trees swinging by.

Meanwhile, Mineta, who is sitting by himself, is writing away rapidly on a small notebook. The words he wrote read: "Day 1: Success! I was able to go on the field trip to the lake for one whole week! Now, it's only a matter of time before my master plan goes into action.."

Hanta Sero, who is sitting behind him, stands up a little and looks over at Mineta writing and asks him about it.

Sero: "Hey Mineta, what'cha writing about?"

Mineta smirks and looks at Sero.

Mineta: "Oh, you'll see soon enough Sero, all of us lucky boys will.."

Sero looks puzzled. He shrugs and sits back down in his seat.

Aoyama is sitting next to Tsu, and he is checking himself out in a small portable mirror he brought along.

Aoyama: "Oh, how I can't wait to indulge in a lemonade on the lakeside and relax and bask in the summer sun.."

Tsu: "What's the point of going to a lake if you're not even going to swim?"

The bus arrives at the drop-off location for the lake and everyone gets off of the bus. From where they are, they can see down the hill to the beautiful blue lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Deku looks down at the lake water from the bus unloading station. Kaminari joins him and puts his hands on his hips.

Kaminari: "Oh man, I can't wait to jump into that water.."

Deku: "Yeah, me too!"

Together, the class walks down a grassy path to the lake's shore. Several small shacks for changing are set up along the beach, separated by boys/girls. Bakugou's shoulder brushes up against Deku's back sharply.

Deku: "Ow, Kacchan what the heck?"

Bakugou: "Dammit Deku, watch where the hell you're going."

Uraraka sees this and she pats Deku's back.

Uraraka: "Wow, why does he have to be so mean to you.."

Deku: "Oh, it's nothing. He doesn't actually mean it."

Bakugou hears this and he turns to yell at Deku.

Bakugou: "OF COURSE I MEAN IT YOU BASTARD? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I SAID IT?"

Deku puts his hand on the back of his head and smiles at Uraraka.

Deku: "I'll catch up with you after we change into our swim clothes."

Uraraka: "Okay, see you in a bit!"

Deku and Uraraka walk to their respective changing rooms and change into their swimwear. The changing rooms are really just 2 big huts on the top of the beach, one for the girls and one for the boys, separated a couple hundred feet apart. By the time Deku is out, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mineta are all already in the water and splashing each other.

Kaminari: "Kirishima, stop that, you're splashing too much!"

Since Kirishima can turn rock solid, he keeps slamming his rock hard arm into the water causing it to ridiculously splash everywhere.

Deku joins them in the water along with Iida, Sero, Ojiro, and Sato. They are later joined by Tsu, Hagakure, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu.

Ashido: "Ooo, the water's warm!"

Sero: "Sure is!"

Together, they all play in the water and swim around for a couple of minutes. The people who didn't go into the water remained on the beach, sitting on chairs facing the water. Mineta, who hasn't been seen, is sneaking around somewhere he shouldn't be - the girl's changing room.

Just then, when everyone was having fun, the sunny sky turned gray. Dark clouds quickly came in from the west, much faster than anyone had ever seen.

Bakugou, on the beach, takes off his sunglasses and looks up at the sky.

Bakugou: "What the hell, where'd the damn sun go?"

A couple of drops of rain start to fall from the sky.

Iida: "That's odd, there wasn't supposed to be any clouds forecasted."

Deku: "Yeah, we should probably get out of the water and back into our normal clothes."

Everyone nods in agreement and starts to pour back into their dressing rooms.

Kaminari: "Hey, has anyone seen Mineta?"

Just then, a scream is heard as Hagakure and Ashido throw Mineta out of the girl's dressing room. He was hiding under a basket, hoping not to be seen.

Jirou: "Pervert!"

Mineta gets up and dusts himself off.

Kaminari: "Well, at least he tried."

Mineta: "I was so tantalizingly close.."

As Mineta walks back to the boys' dressing room, the sand beneath him starts to crumble down.

Mineta: "Ah! Help!"

Kaminari sees Mineta randomly fall down into the sand.

Kaminari: "Huh? Mineta?"

Kaminari sprints over to where Mineta was, revealing a large hole in the ground. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

Kaminari: "Uh, guys? We're in trouble!"

Deku: "Crap, hold on!"

Holes start appearing rapidly underneath where everyone is situated. Deku tries to hold onto something so he doesn't fall, but it's no use. He falls into a hole along with others from his class.


	5. Chapter 5

Deku lays face down on a beach, the waves just barely coming up to his face and washing back down to the water. Deku wakes up, and he wipes off the sand from his face.

Deku: "Agh, what in the world happened.."

He looks dirty from falling through the hole and he stands up, brushing sand off of him and gaining his balance back. He opens his eyes all the way and looks around, only to find he is not at the lake. He is on the beach of what appears to be a remote island. The sun is directly above him in the sky on a clear, sunny day. He looks around and panics, considering he doesn't see anyone else.

Deku: "W-what? Where am I?"

He sees that there are palm trees and that the coast goes on for quite a bit in both directions.

Deku: "Hello? Uraraka? Kacchan? Anyone?!"

Deku walks up the coast, trying to find his friends. He starts to run and he is visibly getting more and more worried.

Deku: "I hope the others are alright, I don't even know where we are.." he says to himself.

He keeps running up the coast until he says a person on their side laying in the sand.

Deku: "Finally, someone else is here.." he says to himself as he runs up closer.

Upon being relatively close, he can recognize who it is - Iida, and he appears to be unconscious. Deku kneels beside him and shakes him to see if he'll wake up.

Deku: "Iida, Iida come on, wake up, we're stranded and I don't know where we are.."

Iida remains unresponsive. Deku flips him over so he's laying on his back, and Deku can see that Iida's breathing.

Deku: "I'm sorry Iida," Deku says as he holds his fist out behind him to prepare for a punch. Deku punches Iida in the stomach, upon which Iida almost instantly sits up and spits out a bit of salt water. Iida is awake. He's gasping for air.

Iida(panting): "Ah, Midoriya, where are we?"

Deku: "I don't know, I just woke up, I haven't found anyone else besides you. It looks like some kind of island. All I remember was falling through a hole."

Iida: "Yes, I remember that as well..this is very strange."

Iida calms down a bit and stops panting. He stands up and dusts himself off.

Iida: "Well, there's no time to waste, let's try to find the others."

Deku: "Right, I'm with you."

Together, they both venture off into the palm tree forest that the beach surrounds. They stay close to each other and look around, observing the landscape of their new location. Suddenly, they hear bushes rustling and voices. Iida stops and puts his hand out to stop Deku from moving.

Iida (whispering): Do you hear that?

Deku nods. Deku: "Yeah."

They prepare for whatever may be coming their way as the rustling gets closer and closer. Finally, the bush is cut open by none other than Kirishima.

Deku: "Kirishima?"

Kirishima: "Oh, hey guys! I was starting to think we were alone!"

Iida: "Who's we?"

Uraraka reveals herself as she was lagging a bit behind Kirishima.

Uraraka: "Deku, Iida!"

Deku: "Hey Uraraka!"

Iida: "Excellent, we've all come together."

Kirishima: "But is this everyone on the island?"

Right after Kirishima asks that, a loud, familiar yell can be heard followed by the sound of an explosion.

Kirishima: "That answers my question! Let's go!"

They all run and take off in the direction of the noise. After a couple of feet of running, they find Bakugou with a banana in his hand, taking the peel off. Beside him is a fallen banana tree with smoke coming off of it. Everyone confusedly stares at Bakugou as he peels the banana.

Deku: "Kacchan!"

Bakugou notices the 4 looking at him and he continues to eat his banana.

Bakugou: "What are you clowns looking at? Haven't you ever seen a man eat a banana before?"

And with that, the 5 stranded on the island had found each other. Deku, Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Bakugou.

Iida: "Well, now that we're all together, we should establish a plan to get out of here."

Kirishima: "I agree. We should make some shelter or something so we can at least be safe for the night."

Bakugou: "You can all do that, I'm doing my own thing."

Deku: "But Kacchan,"

Bakugou interrupts Deku.

Bakugou: "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME BASTARD? I SAID I'M DOING MY OWN THING! THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO BE STUCK WITH ALL OF YOU IN SOME WOODEN HUT!"

Kirishima: "Come on Bakugou, we can't do this alone."

Iida: "He's right, Bakugou. We need each other now more than ever. I don't care what personal issues you have with each other, but now is not the time for this bickering."

Bakugou looks at Deku in the eyes, then looks at Iida.

Bakugou: "Whatever, what are we doing."

Uraraka (quietly): "That was easier than I thought."

Deku (quietly): "I know."

Iida: "I suggest we gather resources. Any fruits, vegetables, building supplies, you name it. We will make this area our temporary shelter. It looks like a nice spot to build structures.

Everyone nods, and they all spread out to gather resources.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun is a few degrees above the ocean's horizon. Iida, who's shirt is worn and torn from gathering resources and climbing through bushes, plops down the last of the branches for the temporary campfire.

Iida: "Alright, Bakugou, if you will."

Iida points to the bundle of branches and Bakugou holds his hand out to it, igniting it with a small explosion.

Iida: "Excellent, we will be warm throughout the night. Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima, how's the shelter coming along?"

Iida looks over at Deku and the others who are finishing construction of a small wooden hut just large enough to host all of them. Uraraka smiles as she lays the last palm leaf on top of the shelter. She looks back at Iida and gives a thumbs up.

Uraraka: "All set here!"

Iida: "Excellent! Gather around, everyone."

Everyone sits around the fire on small stumps. They hold their hands up to the fire to warm themselves up.

Iida: "I know how you all must feel. You miss home. You might even miss your dorm room and your warm bed. I know. I miss it too. But we need to be strong. We have to overcome this obstacle. As far as we know, the others are lost too, maybe not here. We need to come up with a plan to get off of this island."

The others stare down at the fire, listening to what Iida has to say.

Kirishima: "We could try to make a boat of some kind, big enough for all of us- hopefully once we're at sea we can find another island or something!"

Deku: "That's not a bad idea, the only problem is that we don't know what else is around here, we don't know where we are at all.."

Kirishima: "Good point."

As they all discuss their plan for getting off of the island, a distant howl can be heard. Only Bakugou hears this initially, and his vision shifts from the fire to the palm trees.

Bakugou: "Uh, did anyone hear that?"

Deku: "Hear what, Kacchan?"

Rustling from the bushes in front of them is heard. Kirishima stands up.

Kirishima: "Hey, maybe it's the others!"

A loud growl can be heard, and the rustling gets louder and louder.

Kirishima: "Okay, maybe not."

Everyone else stands up. 3 giant werewolf-like jump out of the bush and surround the campfire, growling and observing the 5 heros.

Iida: "They're werewolves,"

Bakugou: "Yeah, we figured that much."

One of them gets behind Iida while he's focused on something else, and it goes up behind him and tries to attack him.

Deku: "Iida, watch out!"

Deku lunges at Iida and tackles him out of the way of the wolf. Iida is knocked to the floor, but quickly springs back up. The wolf, who was running at full speed, runs directly into Kirishima who hardened himself at the last second. The wolf hurts it's head and is disoriented, then falls over.

Kirishima: "Cool!"

A second wolf starts to run towards Bakugou, to which he stands his ground and holds his hand out. He waits for the wolf to get close, then blasts it with an explosion, the wolf cowering back after it's nose is burned from his explosion.

The third wolf jumps on top of Uraraka, who screams. The wolf's paw scratches and cuts her shoulder and arm.

Uraraka: "Ah! Get off of me!"

Deku hears her and starts running over to the wolf, charging up his One-For-All.

Deku: "Watch out, Uraraka!"

Uraraka presses her hand up against the belly of the Wolf and tries to get it off. The wolf starts floating above the ground and moves its paws around trying to maneuver. It starts to whimper and the other wolves realize that they are outmatched by the 5 heros. They all look at each other and decide to retreat, and Uraraka releases the third wolf once it's further away. They run off into the trees whimpering and defeated.

Iida pants, and he walks over to where he was knocked over and picks up his glasses.

Iida: "That was too close, but we managed to fight them off. Excellent work everyone. Is anyone harmed?"

Kirishima: "I'm great!"

Bakugou: "I'm fine here."

Deku kneels beside Uraraka, who's slightly bleeding from her scratches.

Uraraka: "I'm fine," she says.

Deku runs over to a palm tree leaf and he wraps it around her wound tightly.

Deku: "That was some really good thinking Uraraka, I'm proud of you."

Uraraka blushes intensely and tries to hide it.

Deku: "Oh, it was nothing..Thanks Deku.."

Iida: "We have to be careful of those werewolves, they might come back again after all."

Bakugou: "Yeah whatever, those damn wolves are stupid if they think they can win against me."

Deku smiles and helps her back up. Bakugou sits back down on the stump and warms his hands up again. The rest of them sit down on the stumps and laugh about what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The tops of tall pine trees gently shake and wave in the calm, cold wind. Down at the base of a tree stands Koji Koda, attempting to communicate with a squirrel.

Koda: "Um, excuse me, could you lead me to the nearest water source please?"

The squirrel squeaks and runs along a few branches down to the ground. Koda follows the squirrel through a couple of bushes and down to a river with lots of fresh water. He makes note of where it is and thanks the squirrel for his help, handing him an acorn he had found earlier. The squirrel happily takes the acorn and runs back to its tree. He takes out a couple of buckets to fill them with water. After filling the two up, he walks back to where Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jirou, and Aoyama are.

Yaoyorozu: "Hey, you found water! Good job Koda, I hope those buckets I made proved useful.

Koda sets the buckets down and nods almost as if to say "you're welcome".

They have set up a camp similar to that of Deku's group, however Yaoyorozu created a large tent for everyone to sleep in. She eats a couple of berries to replenish her lipid supply.

Above, the sun shines down on them as it is around noon. Aoyama uses some of the water to wash his face, as he does not like having his face be so dirty and unsanitary.

Kaminari: "Hey! We need to drink that too you know!"

Aoyama: "Oh, I was going to use all of it, I have to stay chic!"

A smile falls upon Momo's face. It quickly fades and she looks down at the ground. Kyoka notices the sudden frown and asks her about it.

Jirou: "What's with the frown?"

Yaoyorozu: "Oh, it's nothing. It's just, I worry for the others. I hope they're all alright, I mean one minute we're having fun at the lake and yelling at Mineta for being a perv, then the next we're out here in the wilderness."

Kaminari: "Yeah, I felt that way too. But we have to keep going."

Jirou: "He's right, we'll get through this. I'm sure the others will too, Yaoyorozu."

They both pat Momo on the back and she smiles again.

Yaoyorozu: "Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys."

Kaminari: "Hey, it's what we're here for!"

Yaoyorozu: "Back to our shelter, we should probably gather wood so we can have a fire later tonight."

Kaminari: "I can go get some!"

Jirou: "I'll go with you."

Kaminari: "Alright, let's go!"

Momo waves goodbye to the two as they walk into the forest to find some wood.

Kaminari: "So, why did you want to come with me?"

Jirou: "I'm pretty bored, plus I thought you could use a hand."

Kaminari: "Oh, okay, my arms are a little sore anyway. All this survival stuff has me exhausted."

Jirou: "We've only been here for a few hours, Kaminari."

Kaminari: "Well, it feels way longer. Let me take a break real quick."

Kaminari stops and puts his hands on his thighs and catches his breath. Jirou leans against a tree and waits for him to catch his breath, but as she does so, she can hear the sound of wood creaking. She looks behind Kaminari, and a huge pine tree is about to fall directly on top of him.

Jirou: "Kaminari move!"

Kaminari: "Huh?"

Jirou runs forward and tackles Kaminari, embracing him as they fall. The tree falls, barely missing them both. They both exchange looks for a moment, their faces close enough that they can feel each other's warmth. They both blush, and Jirou moves off of Kaminari.

Kaminari: "Thanks Kyoka, I didn't even know that tree was coming.."

Jirou: "It's nothing."

She twirls her coils for a second and they both sit next to each other, taking a few seconds to calm down after what had just happened. They both stand up and look at each other.

Kaminari: "We should probably take some wood from that tree.."

Jirou: "Yeah, I'll take some."

Together, they pick up some logs of wood and bring it back to the camp. Both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other, and what had happened. There was no question that there were some feelings they both shared for each other.

Yaoyorozu: "Hey, you're back. What happened? it sounded like something fell."

Kaminari: "Yeah, this big tree was about to fall on me, but Jirou pulled me out of the way just in time."

Jirou: "Yeah, something like that," Jirou says as she twirls her earphone cords.

Yaoyorozu: "Oh, well I'm glad you're alright."

Kaminari and Jirou sit opposite of each other on the ground. Kaminari looks at Jirou, and Jirou looks back at him. After a while of staring, Jirou smiles. Kaminari sees this, and he smiles back at Jirou.


	8. Chapter 8

Sero shoots out tape from his elbows as he swings from a jungle tree to the next. It's early in the morning but bright enough so Sero can see where he's going. He stops at the top of a tree branch and squats down. He looks down a bit and quietly calls out to Tsu.

Sero: "You still with me, Tsu?"

She emerges from around a tree beside him.

Tsu: "Ribbit."

Sero: "Alright, I think this was where I saw those weird dog things."

Rustling is heard, and they both hide so that they're not as easily spotted. Two werewolf-like creatures, similar to those that were encountered by Izuku's group on their island, are seen walking through the jungle floor.

Tsu(whispering): "I don't know alot about dogs, but I'm pretty sure those are no pups."

Out of nowhere, a strange, unfamiliar voice can be heard also coming from the jungle floor.

Wolf: "Are you sure this is where you saw him?"

They both realize that the voice came from the wolf.

Wolf 2: "I'm positive. I came up here to drink, and the kid saw me and ran away."

Sero(whispering and shocked): "What? I didn't know they could talk!"

Suddenly, Sero's branch that he was crouching on gives in. He scrambles to try to hold on to the main tree, but he dopily tumbles down to the jungle floor, right behind the wolves.

Tsu: "Oh no, ribbit."

The wolves hear the tumble and plop of Sero and they turn around and start to growl. Sero quickly jumps onto his feet and nervously smiles and puts his hands out in front of him to keep them at a distance, but they walk towards him slowly anyway. Tsu, who remains unnoticed, hops to a better position to attack should the wolves strike.

Sero: "Nice doggies.."

Just then, the first wolf leaps towards Sero, but Tsu wraps her tongue around it and slams it to the ground. The other wolf, confused as to what happened to it's comrade, turns around and focuses its attention on Tsu, who is now also on the jungle floor. The wolf starts running towards Tsu and manages to bite a part of her long tongue, but Sero makes a quick decision and shoots out tape from his elbow, attaching the wolves legs together and rendering it immovable.

Tsu: "Ow!"

The wolf falls to the floor and scrambles and squirms, trying to release itself from Sero's tape. Sero ties up the other wolf as well so that Tsu can retract her tongue. Sero runs over to Tsu, who is in the floor in pain.

Sero: "Hey, don't worry Tsu.."

He looks around for any plants or herbs that may relieve her pain. Sero remembers back to his botanical studies class, and is able to spot an aloe vera plant close to where they are. He rips it in half, revealing the healing-like gel within and applies it to her tongue cut.

Tsu: "Agh..thank you Sero.."

Sero smiles. He touches her forehead with the back of his hand.

Sero: "You're welcome."

Sero's face turns from happy to menacing as he turns and walks over to the wolves still struggling. They whimper and growl as they see the angry look on his face.

Sero: "Enough with this game, I heard you speaking. I know you can understand me. If you don't stay away from us, the next time we see you, you'll be buried where you lay."

Tsu's eyes widen as she hears a side of Sero she's never heard before, a protective and defensive one.

Sero: "Are we clear?"

The wolves both look at each other and nod in a terrified manner. Sero picks up Tsu and carries her back to their hideout.

Like the others, they built a form of shelter, except not on the ground. Sero shoots out his tape and flings himself up to a wooden platform near the top of a jungle tree. They have constructed a small treehouse with a stairway for climbing up/down, however Sero likes to fling himself up there because it's more fun. Sero opens the door and sets Tsu down near her sleeping spot. Inside, he is greeted by Sato and Ojiro.

Sato: "Hey, what happened, is everything alright?"

Tsu gives a thumbs up.

Tsu: "Ribbit."

Sero: "Those stupid wolves, they shouldn't be an issue for now."

Tsu: "Where's Ashido?"

Ojiro: "Oh, she went down to scope out the jungle. She should be back any minute now."

And indeed, almost on cue, Ashido comes back up the stairs and into the room.

Ashido: "Hello everyone, man is it hot out there."

She sits down and wipes some sweat off of her forehead.

Sato: "So, did you find anything?"

Ashido takes a sip of water from a small cup she made.

Ashido: "Nah, not that I could see."

Sato: "Man, this sucks."

Ashido: "Well, look on the bright side, I found this!"

She pulls out several cocoa beans from a small satchel she made. Everyone exclaims in joy as she pulls them out, begging her to share.

Ashido: "If we put these in a pot over the fire, we can melt it down to make real chocolate!"

Everyone cheers Ashido's idea and they all help her making chocolate. They are all happy, and it helps to take their minds off of the fact that they're stranded in a mysterious land.


	9. Chapter 9

Tokoyami stands on the crest of a snowy hill, his recognizable cloak waving in the cold wind. His eyes, with a sharp stare, scan the horizon of the valley below him. He walks down to a cavern in the side of the mountain where Shoji, Todoroki, and Mineta all sit. Todoroki lit a fire inside the cave so that they're fairly warm in the cold environment.

Mineta: "Hey, Tokoyami's back!"

Todoroki: "Did you find Hagakure?"

Tokoyami: "No, all I saw was snow. I couldn't see her anywhere."

Mineta: "It's pretty hard to find her when she's invisible."

Todoroki: "I'm going out there."

Tokoyami: "What? Why? I just went out."

Todoroki: "I need to find her. She left because we were rude to her. Because I was rude to her. I have to bring her back."

Shoji: "I'm coming with you."

Mineta: "No Shoji! You can't just leave! It's freezing out there!"

Tokoyami: "Todoroki, Shoji, I know you want to find Hagakure. We all do. But it's too cold out there, the snow is coming down extremely hard. We need to wait until the snow calms down before we try to look for her. I want her back too."

Todoroki: "I'm going, with or without Shoji."

Shoji decides to stay at the last minute. Todoroki heads out of the cave and into the snowy storm.

Shoji: "I hope he'll be alright.."

Mineta: "Yeah, so do I."

Todoroki, his knees deep in snow, decides to use his flames to burn a path in front of him. He can more easily move and can see tracks left in the dirt before the storm started. Sure enough, footprints are seen that lead somewhere.

Todoroki: "I'm going to find you, Hagakure.."

Todoroki keeps following Hagakure's footprints until he comes across an area with very thick snow piled up a few feet high. He looks up, and sees that there was an avalanche from a nearby mountain. What's worse, the tracks lead directly into the pile of snow.

Todoroki: "No no no, hang on Hagakure, I'll get you out of there."

With a very light burn, Todoroki starts to thaw out the snow and ice and frantically digging, hoping to be able to quickly find Hagakure. Sure enough, after a few seconds of digging, he feels her very cold skin with his hands. His eyes widen. He carefully thaws out the snow around her and can see the clothes that she was wearing, which is the only part of her that's visible. He picks her up in his arms and calls her name.

Todoroki: "Hagakure, it's me, Todoroki, are you awake?"

There is no reply from Hagakure. Her arms are stiff and cold, and Todoroki decides to emanate a small flame, hot enough to warm her up but not so hot to burn her skin. He starts running back to the cave, desperate to save her.

A stream of tears goes down Todoroki's face. He feels terrible.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Todoroki, Mineta, Hagakure, Tokoyami, and Shoji have all found themselves stranded on a mountain. The sky is cloudy, and the wind is very cold. They are all looking for a place to shelter and walking through the mountain slopes.

Hagakure: "Oh, it's so cold, I miss being back at the lake, where the water was all nice and warm, I miss home so much and I want to go home!"

Tokoyami: "Hagakure, now is not the time to complain."

Hagakure: "I know, it's just that I'm frustrated.."

Mineta: "Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know you can always count on me, Moru Mineta.."

Hagakure: "Yeah, right. If I remember correctly, you were snooping through our clothes."

Mineta puts his hand on the back of his head and chuckles weirdly.

Shoji: "That cave looks like a good place to shelter for the meantime."

Tokoyami: "I agree, let's go inside."

Together they all walk into the cave which is empty. It has enough room for all of them, and they find some wood to start a small fire with Todoroki's flame. Everyone gathers and sits around the fire and warms themselves up. Mineta, pretending to be extremely cold, decides to nudge up next to Hagakure.

Hagakure: "Um, what do you think you're doing?"

Mineta: "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so so cold, and you're so so hot!"

Hagakure kicks Mineta away and the two start to argue. Todoroki, who looks frustrated, has his eyes close and is trying to relax, but can't seem to do so with the two arguing.

Todoroki: "Can you two please knock it off, I'm trying to relax."

Hagakure: "Are you kidding me! We're all trying to relax! Don't be so selfish!"

Todoroki: "Me? Selfish?"

Tokoyami notices a change in Todoroki's tone. He sees that Todoroki is very angry.

Tokoyami: "Todoroki, just calm down. I konw you're frustrat-"

Todoroki: "Shut up, Tokoyami."

Tokoyami's eyes widen, as do everyone's. This was a side of Todoroki that no one had seen.

Todoroki: "And you too, Hagakure. You're one of the most useless in the whole class. I don't even know how you made it past the entrance exams."

The whole cavern goes silent. Not even the wind makes a noise as everyone exchanges glances, looking at Todoroki, then looking at Hagakure.

Hagakure: "So, that's how you feel about me, huh.."

Hagakure stands up.

Hagakure: "Then I don't want to be here, if I'm so useless to you."

Everyone besides Todoroki stands up and tries to prevent her from leaving, but she walks out of the cave without another word. Todoroki puts a hand on his forehead, severely disappointed in himself. For a second, he almost felt like his father.

In The Present

Todoroki, who is still running with Hagakure in her arms, is about halfway back to the cave. He then hears her cough, and he looks down at her.

Hagakure: "Ah, what happened.."

Todoroki smiles and feels a mixture of emotions. The snowstorm stops, and the clouds roll away revealing the sun.

Todoroki: "Hagakure, I'm so glad you're alright.."

Hagakure opens her eyes and sees Todoroki carrying her. She can't help but blush, but remembers what he said to her.

Todoroki; "Let go of me! I don't want you to carry me!"

Todoroki sets her down on her feet, but hugs her when he does. Her blush is as strong as ever.

Todoroki: "Hagakure, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how you felt. It's all my fault. I didn't mean any of what I said. You're not useless, don't ever let anyone tell you that because it's just not true. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hagakure: "Todoroki.."

Hagakure hears Todoroki sobbing, and knows that he's being sincere.

Todoroki: "I care for you. I can't describe how I feel about you."

A mild flame emerges from around Todoroki. It doesn't burn Hagakure at all, however. Back at the cavern, Tokoyami stands near the entrance.

Tokoyami: "It's been a while, I think I need to go out there and look for Todoroki."

Shoji and Mineta walk over to the entrance. Shoji points out to something burning in the distance.

Shoji: "Look, it's Todoroki!"

They all look over. They see the dark outline of Todoroki hugging someone, a girl, with a bright flame surrounding them. They realize that the girl in question is Hagakure.

Mineta: "So that's what she looks like?"

Tokoyami: "I believe so."

Todoroki: "Hagakure, I love you."

Hagakure blushes intensely. She stares directly into Todoroki's eyes, when suddenly someone calls out their names.

Mineta: "Todoroki! Hagakure!"

They both look over, and see that the snow has melted around them. A beautiful circle of flowers surrounds them. The fire from Todoroki fades away.

Todoroki: "We should probably get back to the cavern."

Hagakure nods.

Hagakure: "Yeah, let's go."

And with that, Todoroki and Hagakure walk back into the cavern and reunite with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Deku, Uraraka, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Iida, are still on the island from earlier. It's early in the morning, and they have spent the first night on the island without anymore interruption from the werewolves. Although everyone slept separate from each other, somehow Deku and Uraraka managed to move around in their sleep and ended up next to each other on the floor of the hut. Uraraka wakes up and yawns quietly, taking a few seconds to blink and open her eyes. When she does, she sees the distinctive features of Deku's face right next to her, his bright green hair covering his eyes. She blushes considerably, and realizes that they slept next to each other.

Deku wakes up soon after, and he too notices what happened. They look at each other in the eyes, and almost instantly back away from each other, both nervously.

Uraraka: "Oh, hey, good morning Deku.."

Deku: "Hi Uraraka, good morning to you too.."

And with that, the rest of the group wakes up as well.

Iida: "Ah, good morning everyone."

Kirishima: "Hey guys.."

Bakugou: "Why'd you wake me up bastards.."

Iida: "We have a busy day today friends, we should start gathering resources to build that boat we discussed yesterday."

Deku: "Right.

They all get up and leave the hut and gather wood and other materials to construct the boat. They plop all of the pieces down on the beach, and after an hour or so, have all of the materials necessary. Cutting is done with Kirishima's rock hard arm, slicing wood pieces into smaller pieces to be used. Iida and Uraraka lead the operation, since they both built boats before.

Deku: "Wow Uraraka, you're really good at this.."

Uraraka: "Thanks Deku.."

Deku turns and walks back to the trees to gather more wood. Looking at him, she thinks back to the morning where they woke up together. There was a layer of warmth around Deku's face that she could feel, and the skin of his that was touching hers felt softer than any stuffed animal she owned. She loses her balance while distracted about Deku and falls into the water.

Iida: "Uraraka!"

Iida, in one swift motion, takes his shirt off and jumps into the water without hesitation and helps Uraraka out of the water.

Iida: "Are you alright?"

Uraraka: "Yeah, I'm fine, I just lost my footing. Thanks Iida."

Deku comes back and sees a shirtless Iida carrying Uraraka. Iida sets her down, and together Iida and Uraraka laugh about it. Deku figures that she probably fell, but something about seeing Iida with Uraraka made him feel almost jealous. Deku shakes his hand, and figures that it's nothing to worry about.

Deku: "I brought these extra logs just in case we need more wood."

Iida: "Thank you Midoriya, this boat will be an excellent one at that."

After a few hours of working and assembling, the boat is finished. The whole group stands in front of it and admires the work they've done. It's sometime in the afternoon by now.

Kirishima: "Well, we got the boat, but where do we go now?"

Iida: "That's a good question.."

Just then, a beam of light illuminates the sky out in the distant ocean. It extends from the horizon to the sky.

Deku: "Hey, look, isn't that Aoyama's beam?!"

Iida: "My goodness, it appears so, that must be where we need to go."

Kirishima: "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Bakugou and Kirishima carry baskets of food that they harvested from the island and water buckets onto the boat. Together, they push the boat out onto the water and pile in. With paddles they constructed, two take turns paddling the boat out towards Aoyama's beam.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the forest, Yaoyorozu creates new clothing for everyone since their previous outfits had been cut up so badly from the time they've spent there. In privacy they all change into their new clothes, more adapted to the environment. The clothes are long-sleeved sweatshirts and pants. They all gather together and compliment and thank Yaoyorozu.

Jirou: "Thanks Momo, these sweaters are really comfortable."

Kaminari: "Yeah, it's like I'm being hugged by some giant fuzzy dog!"

Yaoyorozu: "Aw thanks, and that's..really specific Kaminari!"

They laugh and sit down around the fire to decide what to do now.

Yaoyorozu: "Okay, we need a plan of action. We could spread out and try to look for something that could tell us where we are, but we could get lost. We also don't know how big this place is."

Kaminari: "I know! Let's all move together as a group and follow the river. Sooner or later there's going to be an ocean or lake or something that it leads into, right?"

Jirou: "Yeah, that could work."

Yaoyorozu: "Great idea, Kaminari. We should probably get going now, before it gets dark."

They all nod in agreement and follow the small river downstream. Oddly-shaped trees line the riverbed and they all look around. Yaoyorozu leads in the front, followed by Jirou and Kaminari, then Koda and Aoyama.

Kaminari: "So Jirou, what were your plans for the summer?"

Jirou: "I was planning on spending time with my mom and dad at home and probably practice the guitar. How about you?"

Kaminari: "Oh, not much, I was probably going to do the same with my family as well, hang out with Kirishima, the usual."

Just then, Yaoyorozu stops.

Jirou: "What's wrong Momo?"

Yaoyorozu: "The river just ends."

Everyone looks, and a giant stone mountain blocks the river. Everyone inspects the mountain closely.

Kaminari: "What the heck? Why is there just a mountain in the middle of nowhere?"

Aoyama: "I'm pretty sure every mountain is in the middle of nowhere."

Yaoyorozu comes across a familiar sight on the side of the mountain.

Yaoyorozu: "Jirou, look!"

Jirou walks over to Yaoyorozu and looks at what she's pointing to. There is a small hole that resembles that of an earphone jack.

Jirou: "That's odd, let me hear what it sounds like.."

Jirou's earphone cords extend out and she plugs herself into the jack. She puts her hands on the mountain and listens. Everyone gathers around Jirou as she closes her eyes. She then takes her jack out and opens her eyes.

Kaminari: "What did it say?"

Jirou: "It said 'the place to gather is here, so wait for your friends to appear, shine a beam to the stratosphere, to let them know that you are near."

Yaoyorozu: "Shine a beam?"

Kaminari: "Do they mean like Aoyama's beam?"

Aoyama: "Huh?"

Yaoyorozu: "That's it! Aoyama, shine your beam to the sky!"

Aoyama: "Oh, uh, alright.."

Aoyama lays down and points his bellybutton up to the sky, shining his recognizable beam up miles into the sky.

Kaminari sits down and leans against the mountain.

Kaminari: "I guess now we wait."

Jirou looks up to the beam shining high. She sits down beside Kaminari.

Jirou: "Yeah, I guess we will."


	12. Chapter 12

Sero and Tsu sit together on top of a tall jungle tree.

Sero: Man, I really hope we can get out of here..I hate to say it, but I'm starting to feel a little hopeless.."

Tsu: "Sero, there's no need to get hopeless. I'm sure that we'll find the rest of our classmates and get out of here in no time."

Sero looks down below at the jungle floor, still a bit of sadness in his face. Tsu grabs his chin and moves his head to look at her.

Tsu: "And besides, even if we don't, you and I can live here together. No matter what happens, we'll be together."

Sero's sadness fades and it's replaced with happiness. He smiles, and puts his arm around Tsu. She blushes, and leans her head against Sero's shoulder.

Ashido, down below, secretly spies on Tsu and Sero.

Ashido: "Aw, they're so cute, I wish I could find someone like that.."

Sato pats Ashido on the back.

Sato: "Oh, don't worry Ashido, I'm sure you'll find someone out there."

Ashido: "Thanks Sato..Oh! I almost forgot, the chocolate!"

She runs back to the jungle house and takes the pot with chocolate off of the fire.

She waits for it to cool and sits down on the floor of the house. Sero and Tsu come back along with Ojiro and Sato. They close the door.

Sero: "Hey Ashido, how's the chocolate coming along?"

Ashido: "Hey guys, and it's almost done, we just have to wait for it to harden."

Sero: "Oh, cool!"

Meanwhile, Todoroki's group at the Snow Mountain have begun their adventure off of the mountain now that the snow cleared.

Tokoyami: "There's a jungle ahead, perhaps we can find something there."

Mineta: "Ah, that jungle looks kind of creepy.."

Hagakure: "Oh come on Mineta, don't be such a scaredy-pants."

Mineta: "Huh? Me? Never! Mineta fears no one!"

Everyone sarcastically replies to Mineta with "Yeah, sure."

They continue their exploration into the jungle and look around for anything of interest. Mineta remains close behind Todoroki. Todoroki abruptly stops, and Mineta slams into his leg.

Hagakure: "What is it, Todoroki?"

Todoroki looks up in between two trees.

Todoroki: "Sero's tape is up there. He's close."

Tokoyami observes the tape.

Tokoyami: "My goodness, it is his tape. Sero!"

Mineta puts his hands around his mouth to amplify his yell.

Mineta: "Sero! We're here!"

Sero, up in the house, hears his name being called.

Sero: "Someone's calling my name? Is it the others?"

Sero stands up and opens the door, seeing the group down below.

Sero: "It's Todoroki! Hey guys! Up here!"

The group notices the treehouse and they wave and cheer. They climb up, and reunite with Sero's group. Hugs and fist bumps fill the room, along with many, many questions.

Tsu: "Ribbit, have you guys seen anyone else?"

Tokoyami: "No, you're the first we've stumbled upon. How about you guys?"

Tsu: "Nope, same here."

Ashido and Hagakure hug.

Ashido: "Where were you guys?"

Hagakure: "We were on a mountain and it was really cold and snowy."

Ashido: "Eek, that sounds awful. Here it's been pretty hot."

Mineta: "And now it's even hotter with all of you!"

Ashido: "Oh, right, Mineta was with you guys.."

After a few minutes of talking, a strange light suddenly fills the room from outside.

Tokoyami: "What's that light? It's so bright.."

They all go outside, and sure enough, there's Aoyama's beam.

Todoroki: "It's the others.."

Ashido: "Holy cow! Should we follow it?"

Tokoyami: "Sure, but let's gather what we can before we do. We don't know how far they are."

And with that, they gather up and join the expedition to Aoyama's beam.


	13. Chapter 13

Deku's Group

Deku's group continues to navigate in the sea towards Aoyama's beam. It's been about an hour since they departed their island, and the sun still has a bit to go before fully setting. They raise their sail and let the winds push them so that they can take a break from rowing.

Deku sits against the frontside of the boat, exhausted.

Deku: "Kirishima, can you pass me a berry?"

Kirishima: "Sure, here you go."

Kirishima tosses a berry over to Deku and he catches it. He eats the berry and looks out at the ocean, his green hair waving slightly in the air.

Bakugou, on the opposite side of the boat, observes Deku, and can't help but like what he sees. He slaps himself.

Bakugou: "Damn water's making me seasick.."

Uraraka looks sad and she has her head rested on her hand. She looks down at the fish swimming alongside the boat and observes their colors. One has shiny blue scales while another has more matte and dark red ones.

Kirishima: "Who else do you think is with Aoyama?"

Iida: "No idea, but hopefully everyone's alright. The most important thing is to remain calm in situations such as these."

Todoroki/Sero's Group

The two groups who found each other are now merged into one. They walk and maneuver through the jungle's jagged and bumpy terrain.

Tsu: "I think Aoyama's close, we've been walking for some time now, ribbit."

Todoroki: "I agree. This jungle looks like it's turning into more of a forest though."

Ashido: "Do you think we were all divided into different areas?"

Tokoyami: "What do you mean?"

Ashido: "Well, we were here in this jungle region. You guys were in some snowy area, and it looks like Aoyama's group is in a forest area. I don't know, but it just seems off to me."

Tokoyami: "Well now that you say that, you're right. It does seem a little suspicious that we were all divided into different geographical regions. It's almost like.."

Tsu: "We were separated on purpose?"

Tokoyami: "Well, that's what it looks like, but who would do that?"

Just then, they come across a giant mountain in the middle of the forest. After observing it and going around the side, they come across Aoyama's beam and group.

Tsu: "Guys!"

Yaoyorozu and Jirou stand up together. They wave to the others and greet each other. Aoyama looks extremely uncomfortable for having used his beam for so long, and he takes a momentary break.

Deku's Group

Deku's group has encountered the mainland and they dock their boat and pile out of it.

Deku: "This has to be the mainland that everyone else is on.."

Iida: "Let's follow the beam, hopefully we will find the others."

They all walk together towards the beam, and it turns out that they were fairly close because a few minutes later they encounter the rest of their friends. All 20 classmates of Class 1-A are reunited once again, and they all greet each other and talk about their experiences on their individual survivals.

Sero: "You guys had wolves too?"

Deku: "Yeah, they tried to attack us on our island."

Sero: "Did they say anything to you?"

Deku: "Say? Did your werewolves talk?"

Sero: "Yeah, it was really freaky man."

Yaoyorozu: "We didn't have any werewolves in the forest."

Hagakure: "Neither did we!"

Just then, human footsteps are heard from a few feet away. They all turn around to try to figure out what the sound is, and they find their answer. A strange woman, one that they hadn't seen before, calmly and steadily walks towards them. She has short gray hair and looks to be in her 30s. She is dressed like an explorer. Deku and Bakugou move to the front.

Bakugou: "Hey you! Who the hell are you?"

The woman stops and stands. She smirks and looks at everyone.

Woman: "I am Catalina, the daughter of All-For-One, and the reason you are all here."

Deku exclaims in shock, letting out his unforgettable gasp.

Catalina: "And now, I am the reason you will never get back home."

Deku gets into his position to attack, and starts to charge up his One-For-All. It starts to surge, then cuts out.

Deku: "What? I can't use my quirk!"

Bakugou: "Fine, I'll take on this bastard by myself!"

Bakugou holds his hand out and tries to let out an explosion, but only a small puff of smoke is ejected. He tries again, staring at his hands in disbelief. He falls to his knees.

Bakugou: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Catalina: "Silly boys, you don't think I would've thought to disable the two best heroes quirks?"

She laughs evilly to herself, and the two heroes remain powerless. The rest of the class can still use their quirks, however, and they move to the front with Deku and Bakugou.

Todoroki: "You think that will be enough to stop us? Well then you're dead wrong."

The two parties stare each other down, knowing that they are up against someone powerful and dangerous.

Catalina: "Let us begin this little battle, shall we?"


	14. Chapter 14

With Deku and Bakugou essentially left quirkless, it's up to the rest of Class 1A to step up and take on the mysterious lady before them, Catalina. She is dressed in all black explorer clothing, and her hair is a pale white. Iida tries to reason with this lady before jumping to any conclusions.

Iida: "Now then, Catalina, why is it that you have brought us here?"

Catalina moves her hand in a certain fashion, and a large ball of dark blue energy is unexpectedly hurled at the class of 1A. Deku and Bakugou are the first to be hit, and they get blasted back. Bakugou recovers on his feet, but Deku gets slammed against a tree and falls to the floor. Todoroki prevents anymore energy balls from being thrown by shooting up a wall of pure ice.

Uraraka: "Deku!"

Uraraka runs to Deku's side, but he sits up nonetheless.

Deku (weak) : "Uraraka, you have to fight her with all that you've got, okay? It's your time to shine."

Uraraka: "What are you talking about? You're hurt, you need me to help you." Uraraka looks at Deku's arm that's bruised and bloody. He touches her cheek and pulls her to look at him in the eyes.

Deku: "Uraraka, I'll be fine. Go out there, and make me proud."

Uraraka sees the sincerity in Deku's green eyes, and she feels a tear or two rise to the surface of her eyes. She nods and smiles, kissing Deku on the forehead. Deku faints, because even when he's hurt, he's still a dork. She smiles, and turns around just in time.

Todoroki's ice shield proved strong, but not for long, as Catalina completely destroyed the wall of ice with one tap of her hand. The shards of ice stood suspended in the air while the class of 1A looked in shock as she seemingly controlled the shards. With a flick of her hand, the shards are blasted at the class at a high speed. Jirou quickly plugs herself into the ground and plays a loud screeching sound, breaking the shards and making them fall to the ground like feathers. Kaminari stands in awe, looking at how bravely and quickly Jirou sprung into action, almost as if to say - "that's my girl."

Koda finds and befriends the local animal population, including a swarm of squirrels and crows, and directs them to attack Catalina. The animals comply, and they all swarm and attack Catalina by poking and surrounding her.

Catalina: "Ah!? What is this? Crows? Seriously?"

She swings and flails her arms around trying to disperse the animals as Koda jumps and cheers. Bakugou, still refusing to be useless, sprints at Catalina and tries to tackle her while she is distracted. She is not fooled, however, and was actually expecting Bakugou to try something. She shoots out a spider's like web from her palm and ties Bakugou up in a web. He falls to the ground and squirms around, trying to break free, but the fibers are as strong as steel.

Bakugou: "Bastard..how dare you TIE ME UP LIKE THIS?! AM I JOKE TO YOU?!"

Catalina: "Well when you move around like that, it is kind of adorable actually."

She laughs near the end of her sentence.

Catalina: "But for now, I have to shut you up, you're too obnoxious sometimes.." She moves her hand in a certain fashion and webs shoot out from beneath her sleeves.

Bakugou: "WHAT THE HELL?! NOBODY TELLS ME TO SHUT UP-"

Bakugou is interrupted by her webs that completely cover his mouth. His yells are now quiet and muffled.

Catalina jumps up onto a tree branch and looks down at the class.

Catalina: "Now let's see, where was I, oh yes, I was about to make sure you all die."

Catalina starts to generate another orb of energy, but instead of shooting it directly at the class, it breaks apart and releases small fragments onto the class. The fragments appear harmless and fall like feathers, and everyone stares at them in confusion.

Tokoyami: "What is this?"

Todoroki: "It's not important, she's just trying to distract us."

Suddenly, Uraraka calmly walks forward and towards Catalina. She is then joined by Iida, then Yaoyorozu. Their eyes are pale, their iris all one color.

Todoroki: "What? Where are you all going?"

Deku: "Hey, wait! Uraraka, what are you doing?"

There is no reply from any of the students that went over to Catalina's side.

Catalina giggles and covers her mouth, watching as they gather below her. Sero and Tokoyami also join the others in mindlessly following Catalina.

Todoroki: "Damnit, what the hell did you do to them?!"

Catalina stops herself from giggling momentarily, a grin on her face.

Catalina: "I cast a simple spell that takes advantage of all of their weaknesses. They're the easiest to control, the ones that think they're worthless."

The class of 1-A that was unaffected by the spell look at each other and gasp.

Tsu: "So..you're controlling their minds?"

Catalina: "That's right frog girl! Right now, they're having a dream with all of their worst thoughts about themselves, and until they wake up, they're under my control!"

Catalina jumps down and surrounds herself with the mind controlled students.

Catalina: "In other words, they'll do whatever I tell them to do, and right now, they're ordered to protect me until they die. So if you want to defeat me, you're going to have to fight your friends to the death. Oh, how I love a good show!"

She giggles again, her sounds getting louder and louder until they culminate into a full-on evil laugh.

Deku: "Oh no..Uraraka..please wake up.."

Uraraka remains controlled, staring off into the distance past Deku.


	15. Chapter 15

Taking a look at everyone's dreams, they all seem to be dreaming of their lives at home while being mind controlled by Catalina.

Iida is back at his home, sitting on the couch. Beside him sits his older brother, Tensei, perfectly healthy and unharmed. Iida quickly gasps.

Iida: "Tensei..you're..you're fine.."

Tensei smiles at his younger sibling.

Tensei: "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Iida: "But, but the Hero Killer Stain, he-he left you in a hospital bed!"

Tensei: "But I'm fine now, Tenya."

Tensei stands up and leaves their living room to go to the nearby kitchen. Iida sits up on the couch and watches as Tensei walks away.

Tensei: "I can get you something to eat if you want, I know how much you like beef stew.

Iida feels tears rushing to his eyes, like an avalanche of emotions has covered his body and he's struggling to breathe. The memories of his older brother come back to him.

Iida: "Tensei.."

Iida stands up and wipes the tears off of his face, the illusion having been broken.

Iida: "You're not real."

Tensei looks confused, and he turns to look at Tenya.

Tensei: "What do you mean? I'm right here in front of you."

Iida: "This is a trick by that..that..witch Catalina..she's trying to mess with my head.."

Tensei: "Calm down Iida, you're just overreacting. It's fine, take a seat."

Iida walks away.

Iida: "No, I won't. This is all just an illusion."

Iida punches the wall of his home and the illusion starts to break, revealing a distorted wavy void on the other side of the wall.

Tensei: "Iida, stop doing that."

Iida continues to kick and punch at the walls, trying to escape this horrible illusion.

Outside of the illusion, Iida's controlled body is actually kicking and punching the unaffected Class of 1-A, hitting Shoji and Kaminari in the face.

Kaminari: "Damnit Iida, wake up!"

Inside Uraraka's illusion, she sits at the lakeside next to Midoriya, her head against Deku's shoulder.

Uraraka: "I'm really glad I got to spend the week with you Izuku.."

Deku: "I'm really glad too, Uraraka.."

She hears a different tone in Midoriya's voice, one that she hasn't heard before. She looks at his face, and notices his eyes are not his usual green color, but rather a dark purple. She decides to try a test.

Uraraka: "Can I say something, Deku?"

Deku: "Sure, what is it Uraraka?"

Uraraka: "I..I love you.."

Deku: "I love you too."

Uraraka looks at Deku, who isn't even blushing. She senses that something is off. Uraraka stands up and looks around, getting a bad vibe from the whole place.

Uraraka: "You're not Deku..you're just some kind of puppet.."

Deku: "What are you talking about Uraraka?"

She punches the fake Deku, but outside of the illusion is actually hitting Todoroki

Todoroki: "This is crazy, they're mind controlled and we can't even hit back because we can actually hurt them!"

Deku: "Uraraka! Please, wake up, listen to me! We need you!"

In her illusion, Uraraka falls into the water, awakening in the real world. She looks around at what's happening, which is a full-blown battle between the Class of 1-A.

Uraraka: "What the.. What's happening?"

Catalina: "What? She broke free that easily?!"

Deku pulls Uraraka back over to their side of the field.

At the same time, Iida breaks free and stops attacking Shoji and Kaminari.

Iida: "Ah..my deepest apologies if I hit anyone, but I'm free from this illusion now." Iida then fires up his boosters and speeds away from Catalina.

Catalina (in her head): "Damn, these 2 kids are tough, they didn't seem too fooled by my illusion.."

Tokoyami also has trouble within his dream. In it, he stands alone in an empty room, with nothing in it except a small window that offers a small bit of sunlight. Dark Shadow stands beside him.

Tokoyami: "Is this real.."

Dark Shadow: "No."

Tokoyami: "There has to be a way out of here."

Tokoyami walks over towards the window and tries to break it.

Dark Shadow: "Tokoyami."

Tokoyami stops and turns to look at him.

Dark Shadow: "There's no use."

Tokoyami is surprised at Dark Shadow's pessimistic tone.

Tokoyami: "Don't be foolish."

Dark Shadow: "Even if we get out of here, we won't amount to anything."

Tokoyami: "Stop it."

Dark Shadow: "You know it's true, Tokoyami, it's the deepest darkest fear that looms over your head every morning when you awake from slumber."

Tokoyami: "Cease, Dark Shadow! I mean it!"

Dark Shadow: "Face it, Tokoyami. We have a powerful ability, but we can't control it. Our dreams of being a pro hero are shattered if you can't even control the quirk. That's why you're here, because your power makes you sad."

Tokoyami: "ENOUGH!"

Tokoyami throws a punch at Dark Shadow, but Dark Shadow just absorbs the hit and bounces it right back at him, knocking Tokoyami down.

Dark Shadow: "You are weak. How can you expect to be a great hero if you can't even be yourself?"

Tokoyami starts to doubt himself.

Tokoyami: "That's not true, you're messing with my head.."

Tokoyami covers his head and stares down at the void/abyss of his mind.

In the real world, Tokoyami's mind controlled body lays down in the middle of the cold field. Although he's not fighting, he's not himself yet.

The only remaining mind controlled people of the group are Sero and Yaoyorozu. Catalina has controlled Sero to tie up Todoroki with his tape, but Todoroki burned through it with ease. Sero tackles Todoroki when it fails and starts to punch him.

Todoroki: "Sero, come on, come to your senses! This isn't you!"

Sero doesn't stop and continues to punch Todoroki in the nose, making him bleed. Kaminari witnesses this and in turn tackles Sero to the floor and tries to keep him pinned so Todoroki can get up.

Todoroki wipes the blood off of his face with the back of his hand and focuses his attention on Catalina who has her eyes closed, focusing her ability trying to control the remaining two students. Todoroki sends a ball of fire her way, only to have Yaoyorozu develop a fire-shield blanket and cover Catalina in it.

Todoroki: "Damn,"

Deku, who remains powerless and injured watches helplessly as his friends battle it out.

He starts to analyze Catalina's power, looking for clues that can determine what the weakness to her quirk is. She notices that while Yaoyorozu is being controlled, Sero remains in a relatively normal condition, and Deku comes to the conclusion that Catalina can only control one person at a time fully.

Deku: "Guys! I know her weakness!"

Tsu: "Now would be a good time to hear it, Midoriya!"

Deku: "She can only allocate so much of her power to controlling one person at a time! Take advantage of it!"

Todoroki: "One person at a time, huh.."

Todoroki makes a wall of ice separating Sero and Yaoyorozu.

Todoroki: "Kaminari, can you hold Sero down?"

Kaminari: "Yeah, I've got him!"

Todoroki: "Tsu, get Yaoyorozu tied up for now.

Tsu: "Ribbit!"

Tsu ties up Yaoyorozu and sits her down. Todoroki quickly jumps over the wall of ice and tackles Catalina, surrounding her in Ice and essentially capturing her.

Catalina: "Damn! What the hell!"

Todoroki holds up a fist of pure flames closely to Catalina's face.

Todoroki: "Release your control of my friends, or else this flame will get bigger and hotter."

Catalina smiles.

Catalina releases her control of Yaoyorozu, Sero, and Tokoyami. She snaps her fingers, and her body starts to glow. Everyone is shocked to see her start to disappear.

Catalina: "We might meet again, children. It was a good fight. You still all have much to learn."

With a bright, sudden flash, the entire class of 1-A is blinded and tries to shield their eyes from the extreme light.

Jirou: "Agh, what's going on?"

Bakugou mumbles and squirms around on the floor, still tied up.

After the flash is gone, they find themselves to be on the shore of a lake, the same lake from which they had first disappeared from. Various teachers and heroes from UA are all at the beach, waiting for their return.

Kaminari: "We're..we're back..and there's All-Might!"

Everyone from Class 1-A scans their surroundings and sees that they are indeed back at the lake.

Deku: "What, what..this doesn't make any sense!"

Iida: "Is this another illusion?"

All-Might laughs and walks up to the Class of 1A.

All-Might: "No, this is no trick, but the place you came from was. Congratulations Class of 1A, you have just completed the Summer Study Course!"

Bakugo: "So you mean..this was ALL A TRICK? YOU BASTARDS!"

Kirishima: "But the island, and the werewolves, and the lady..that was all just a simulation?"

All-Might: "HAHA! Yes, indeed! I had to make sure that you all had a chance to practice your skills this summer!"

Uraraka: "Couldn't you just have given us a written test or something simple?"

Uraraka sighs.

All-Might: "What fun would there be in that? But, on a serious note, I'm very proud of you all. Teamwork is an essential skill, and what better way to prove you can work together than by surviving together!"

Izuku admires All-Might's thinking and looks up to him smiling.

Hagakure: "So..who was that Catalina lady anyway?"

Tokoyami: "Yes, where is she?"

Mr. Aizawa walks up to the class.

Aizawa: "She is a pro hero who specializes in witchcraft. She had another task to deal with at another school, so that's why she isn't here right now."

Kaminari: "So.. now what?"

All-Might: "I think you all deserve to relax and enjoy the lake finally, no more tricks this time."

The Class of 1A cheers and high-fives each other. Hands are shaken, and mostly everyone seems to be in good spirits. The only ones who look upset are Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Shoji. Deku notices Uraraka's sad face and decides to speak with her later.


	16. Chapter 16

After returning to the lake, the Class of 1A decided to get caught up with each other and have a big celebration now that they're united once again. The pro heroes have left and gone back to the city, and it is sometime in the afternoon now. They were given a proper tour of the lake by the local staff, which includes 2 cabins for them to stay in, boy and girl. The lake also has a hot spring for bathing and a small pier. After the class has bathed and changed into the clean clothes they packed, it was time to party.

Jirou, who brought her electric guitar, starts to play live music along with Kaminari on vocals. Together they set up a spot on the shore, and most of the class sits around them and listens while they roast marshmallows on a bonfire.

Yaoyorozu: "Wow, I didn't know Kaminari could sing!"

Ashido: "Neither did I! It's actually really good!"

Kaminari hears the approval of his classmates and can't help but smile while he sings.

Midoriya notices that Uraraka is missing from the group and looks around for her. He sees that she's on the pier, looking off at the distance with the wind waving her brown hair around gently. Midoriya tells Kirishima that he'll be right back, and he stands up and walks onto the pier and over to Uraraka. She hears the sound of Midoriya and wipes a tear off of her face.

Midoriya: "Hey, Uraraka, why are you all the way out here? Don't you want to celebrate with us?"

Uraraka: "Oh, yeah, I'll be over there in a sec, I just wanted to admire the view, that's all.."

Midoriya: "Is..Is something wrong?"

Uraraka stays quiet for a moment.

Uraraka: "No, nothing's wrong! Just stressed from all of this survival stuff, you know?"

Midoriya: "Uraraka, you know you can tell me what's bothering you.."

She stays quiet.

Uraraka: "It's just..the simulation..it made me start to wonder if I am even deserving enough of being called a pro hero..I'm not good enough. My quirk is useless. Compared to you guys, I'll never amount to anything and I'll just.."

Midoriya, with great courage, interrupts Uraraka and takes her hand. His face is slightly red with blush, and he looks at her directly in the eyes.

Midoriya: "Uraraka, don't say that. Please just don't say that."

She gasps, and wasn't expecting Izuku to take her hand.

Uraraka: "Izuku.."

Midoriya: "You are not useless. You're not worthless. You have a meaning, a purpose, your quirk is important and people will need you. I mean that, Uraraka. Don't ever, _ever_ doubt yourself, and if you need proof, I'm someone that needs you."

She feels another set of tears fall down her cheeks. Overwhelmed with emotion, she starts to cry and hugs Midoriya. He embraces her and pats her back, feeling her warm face on his shoulder and the wetness from the tears. Even Deku feels like crying as well.

From afar, a group consisting of Hagakure, Ashido, Kirishima, and Aoyama watch as the two hug.

Ashido: "Aw, why can't I find someone who will say those words of encouragement.."

Mineta pops up out of nowhere and leans his tiny arm against Ashido's leg.

Mineta: "Then look no further."

Ashido drop kicks Mineta and he flies off back to the main group.

Mineta: "IT WAS WORTH A SHOT!"

Izuku and Uraraka finish hugging, and Uraraka wipes the rest of her tears off with the back of her hand.

Uraraka: "Thank you so much, Deku.."

Midoriya: "Of course Uraraka.."

They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Midoriya: "Well, let's get back to the celebr-"

Midoriya is interrupted by the feeling of something pulling at his collar, yanking him forward. His cold lips are met with the warm feeling of Uraraka's kiss. His eyes widened at the tug, but once the kiss happened, he calmed down significantly. The group of spies are amazed by what they had witnessed, and can't help but let out a few aww's.

After the kiss, Uraraka smiles at Midoriya's extremely red face and nervous behavior.

Uraraka: "Now let's get back to the celebration."

Uraraka takes Midoriya by the hand and runs back down to the end of the pier. The spying group runs off and pretends they didn't see anything.

Jirou and Kaminari are in the middle of a freestyle jam when the Midoriya and Uraraka return. They sit down in the sand and enjoy the music and marshmallows, then look at each other in the eyes and smile once more.

Iida: "Alright everyone, get ready for the conga line! Single file!"

Bakugo: "OF COURSE IT'S SINGLE FILE! IT'S A DAMN CONGA LINE YOU IDIOT!"

The class has a laugh together as the celebration continues.


	17. Chapter 17

It is the morning after the celebration at the lake. A tired and freshly bathed Class of 1-A lay asleep in their cabins.

In the boys cabin, a single ray of sunshine falls through the gap in the curtains and onto Izuku Midoriya's face. He is awakened by the warm feeling of the sun on his cheek. He turns to his side, smiling, thinking about his kiss with Uraraka the night before.

Deku (in his head): It was so out of nowhere, she took me by surprise..I didn't think Ochako liked me like that..but that's okay, because I think I like her too..

Just then, the sound of footsteps at the far end of the building are faintly heard. The footsteps stop. Present Mic prepares to yell.

Present Mic: "WAKE UP HEROES IN THE MAKING! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

The boys all jump up from their beds in shock, covering their eyes.

Midoriya: "I should have known.."

After the boys have prepared themselves for the day and dressed themselves, they enter the lake's cafeteria and serve themselves a delicious breakfast. The girls had already been woken up by Midnight, and are already seated at different tables.

Deku, his tray in his hands, looks around for where to sit, scanning the different tables. He finds a table with Kaminari, Jirou, Ashido, and Uraraka, and sits down with them.

Midoriya: "Hey guys!"

Kaminari: "Hey Midoriya!"

The rest of the table waves at Midoriya, including Uraraka. Midoriya and Uraraka look at each other for a brief moment, then smile at each other.

Kaminari taps Jirou on the shoulder and signals with his head to look at Deku and Uraraka.

Jirou (quietly): "What?"

Kaminari (quietly): "Don't you see it?"

Jirou (quietly): "See what?"

Kaminari (quietly): "I think Midoriya and Uraraka like each other!"

Jirou (quietly): "You're just now suspecting that? Ashido told us yesterday that they kissed during the celebration. I thought you would've known by now."

Kaminari's mouth widens and he gasps dramatically.

Kaminari (loudly): "No one told me!"

Uraraka: "Told you what?

Kaminari: "That Midoriya k-"

Kaminari is interrupted by Jirou's earphones that quickly wrapped around his neck to silence him.

Jirou: "That Midoriya likes coffee, isn't that right Kaminari?"

Kaminari gasps and grabs his neck.

Kaminari (panting): "Yeah, I thought you were more of a tea guy.."

Deku looks at Uraraka and shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ashido: "Hey, has anyone seen Iida?"

Deku: "I didn't see him in the cabin this morning."

Kaminari: "Neither did I, I just assumed he got early to go workout or study or something."

EARLIER THAT MORNING

The 1A boys all lay asleep in their beds. Iida wakes up when he has a bad dream.

Iida (in his head): "Damn dreams.."

Suddenly, a blue light shines through the gap in the curtains. Iida notices the light, and carefully gets up out of his bed to investigate. He puts on his glasses and looks out the window and sees a bright blue object laying on the floor outside of the cabin. He walks outside and walks closer to the object.

Iida: "Is this another one of the teacher's tests?"

Iida slowly reaches his hand out to touch the object. His hand starts to glow, and he feels a strange sensation. He yells, and then disappears, along with the object.

To be Continued in a Separate Story


	18. New Story!

Hey everyone! I'm not sure if everyone knows, but the continuation to this story can be found on my profile! I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and I'll see you in the new one - "My Hero Academia: Voyage Through Time" !


End file.
